


I Love my big sister

by viperjunior7



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Child Abuse, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Incest, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, POV First Person, Sibling Incest, Unreliable Narrator, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viperjunior7/pseuds/viperjunior7
Summary: We all know Korekiyo thinks highly of his sister. His sister was this perfect goddess who was better than others. korekiyo himself does not deserve love and is ugly in comparison.*A Fan fiction in which Korekiyo and Angie meet each other in elementary school.* warning this Fan fiction has emotional and physical abuse, if you are not comfortable with those type of things please do not read any furtherUpdates every few month(But due to me starting school , I'll probably update in December or my next break)*Korekiyo , korekiyo's sister , angie yonaga danganronpa itself , and many other characters/ belongs to Kazutaka Kodaka and spike chunsoft
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister, Shinguji Korekiyo/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	1. My big sister is amazing

I love my big sister. My big sister is my pride and joy, My sister is a usually a very cheerful person , but today her usual calm demeanor is replaced with a blank and dismayed almost doll like stare. She is very displeased with me. I had overstayed my welcome at an acquaintance of mines house causing my sister to grow displeased with me.

"Korekiyo?" my sister calls my name in her usually angelic tone. She doesn't seem like the type to ever get angry at someone. My sister has long, wavy angelic hair and has the face of a greek god. She is a beautiful masterpiece, unlike myself who is not at all pleasing to look at. While her hair looks as if it was dipped in the beautiful black abyss, my hair looks as if it was dipped in polluted oil. God has taken pity on me by blessing me with such a confounding older sister. So why is she displeased with me today. She wants me to figure that out for myself. Asking her why I am in trouble would be a sin on humanity. She is testing my knowledge and for me not to know would disappoint her greatly. I would never want to disappoint my sister. I think it over. I think it over. I think it over. I try with all my might , but I can't figure out why. Seeing as I cannot give a clear answer my sister as caring as ever answers for me.

" Korekiyo" She says in her sweet angelic tone. " Do you not to wish time with your sister?"

My face grows pale at the sudden realizing that I had hurt her. I knew the answer to her question, yet I could not form out an answer. Without thinking I fell at her knees, before I knew it frantic apologies were escaping my mouth. I had disappointed her and this was my punishment. I looked up from the ground expecting an angry expression from my sister, but she did not look angry. Instead her face was kind and caring as if it was saying that her question was probably too much for me to answer. I cursed at myself for thinking such a thing. She would never make such an ugly expression. Sister begin petting and smoothing out my hair and started humming. Of course she wasn't angry with me.

" Korekiyo" Sister hummed. " I know you are very sorry for disappointing me, therefore I will easen up your punishment for today."

My sister is so kind. Someone like me does not deserve her kindness, yet she gives it to me anyway. My punishment is to wait in my room until dinner time is near. A common punishment for some people, but not a common one for me. This is one of my sisters tamer punishments. Though it is tamer, it is actually my least favorite punishments due to the fact you can tell, sister is still very crossed with me. Once dinner time rolls around, we sit in silence. I am sent back in my room as soon as dinner is over. I'd disappointed sister yet, I am somehow able to fall asleep. The next day I wake up alone. Sister is off working, leaving me to get dressed alone. Today it is quiet in the house. Though I do not mind the quiet, I can't help but feel lonely. I had disappointed sister and that is a sin that can never be forgiven. Now is not the time to think of unforgivable things, for I have to get ready for school. School itself is a very clamorous place.

I loathe loud places. I am seated in the back of the classroom where I wait in silence for the teacher to begin speaking. I am the only individual who is seated in the back corner of the classroom so I wouldn't have enough time to make any friends even if I wanted to. I don't particularly care about school or what my teacher says (I only care about Sister) so I take this time to simply daydream about my sister's smiling face. One that is not disappointed. It seems that my mind immediately mutes all sound in the classroom. I did not hear when the teacher called my name,but I could hear the muffled sound of a chair moving beside me . I turn my head curious at what idiotic creature would want to be seated next to one such as myself. It was a girl. A tiny girl barely over 150 centimeters. She had tan skin and silver hair that was done in two pigtails. She doesn't seem to be normally from here. She has a sorta of yellow aura to her. It frightens me.

The strange creature begins to speak ." Angie's name is Angie Yonaga, what's yours?" She speaks in third person as if that is normal. Instead of answering her question I ignore her. I have no time to deal with people like her. People who talk to me only want to take advantage of me. That is what sister says and sister is never wrong. I sigh and began doodling on my desk to pass the time. Instead of taking the hint, "Angie" begins jabbing my arm with her fingers repeatedly. For someone named "Angie" she doesn't act very angelic. She is incredibly annoying, nothing like sister at all. I loathe annoying people. I forcibly remove her fingers from my arm and continue doodling on my desk. She doesn't stop. What an annoying creature.

The day continues as "Angie" persists on annoying me. It is now noon. The time to wait for Sister's arrival. Everyday at noon Sister comes to pick me up. It is my job to wait for her like an appropriate little brother should. I do not move from my spot. I wait for her. I wait when other students are getting picked up by their parents. I wait even though the teacher encourages me to head home. I wait , but sister does not come. She does not come because I have disappointed her as a little brother. I feel like crying , but crying would only disappoint her more. I begin to wipe the tears from my eyes , but something begins poking me. I turn my head to the source. It is Angie. Seems no one came to pick her up today. What horrible people would leave a small girl like her by herself. Angie says nothing as we sit in silence. Waiting until someone comes to pick us up. Hours past and we are still waiting. Sister has not come neither does the person that Angie is waiting for. Unlike myself Angie seems to be completely calm about it. To be honest I should be completely calm about the situation. Sister just wants to test me, that's all. She wants to test if I am capable enough to survive without her. It's not a minute more and I find myself sprinting towards home. I don't stop when I hear a voice in my head telling me to stop nor do I stop knowing I'd left Angie behind. She's not as important as sister. I make it home and open the door hoping to see my sister's smiling face, but she is not smiling. She is disappointed. I had failed her test and instead of waiting I came home.

" Korekiyo?" Though angelic, her voice is as sharp as nails. She is disappointed in me. " I thought I told you to wait at school." She sighs. " Its seems you can't even to that. I never should have put that much pressure on you if I knew you couldn't handle it." Her voice is sharp. She begins walking towards me. Expecting her to yell at me I flinch in fear, But none of those came. Instead she talks in a calming voice. "But don't worry korekiyo I am not disappointed in you anymore?"

Of course She is not angry. A goddess such as herself would never leave me behind. She is not cross with me at all. How could I think such a thing. I am too caught up in my thoughts to notice a charging hand come in contact with my face. An immencing pain grows on my right cheek as I am knocked into the wall. Sister had slapped me. My older sister had hurt me. I have disappointed her too much resulting in her to hurt me.

"Ah-" I couldn't get any words out. Words will not sooth my sister's heart. Instead of words unpleasant sobs escape my mouth, I deserved this. This is my punishment for coming home late this morning. She is only trying to get me back for this morning. I should've realized that and stayed waiting at the school. I fall to my knees and bow toward her. I want to apologize , but again only sobs escaped my mouth. I am too caught up in my thoughts to notice a hand resting on top of my heart .

"There there" my sister hummed " You have realized your mistake and has been forgiven." I am ...forgiven.

I look up and my sister has a satisfied smile on her face. She has forgiven me. My sister is so kind. Someone like me does not deserve her kindness. Someone Like me does not deserve a sister like her at all. Someone like me does not deserve an older sister at all. I have made her angry many times and every time I am punished and she always forgives me. Do I really deserve her. I do not deserve her. That's is why I need her. I need her to mold me into the perfect little brother or else I would keep disappointing her.


	2. Religion is scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie wants to make a new friend, Korekiyo on the other hand wants to be left alone.  
> Korekiyo learns a little more about the strange girl in his class.
> 
> \+ This chapter is alittle bit shorter than the previous chapter. Only because the next chapter is going to be longer+
> 
> songs listen while writing this : two birds by Regina Spektor , and irony english cover by Lizz Robinet
> 
> Angie says Auta in this fanfic because her saying just "god" felt weird to me.

Where am I. All I see is black. I’m standing in a deep abyss. An abyss with no ends or entries. I’m scared. I don’t know where I am. I want sister. Sister would protect me. I need her. Where is she. “____” I call her name, but i can’t seem to remember it. What is her name. I’m terrified out of my mind. I feel like crying. “ Korekiyo, korekiyo” Its faint but i hear a voice calling my name. I hear lots of sounds. Sounds such as slaps and a popping sound. I start to runaway from the sounds. The noises get louder and louder with each passing step. It feels like they’re chasing me. It’s driving me insane. Where am I and Where is sister. I feel like I lost sight of whatever is chasing me, but I can not stop running. I don’t want to stop running, but it was if the world wanted me to stop. My face plummets to the ground. It hurts and I reach to feel my head. There is blood. My mind goes blank. Why am i bleeding.

I woke up in a puddle of sweat. My eyes bulged out from my head and I could barely breathe. I look around in an attempt to calm myself. I’ve awoken in what seems like a room. It’s my room. My head hurts. I began grabbing at my head and feel like crying. I can only remember getting slapped by sister. It feels like flames have engulfed my body. I am ashamed. I must have done something terrible for sister to have to carry me to my bed herself. She must feel ashamed of me as well. I slowly crawl out of my futon to get dressed. Sister should be asleep by now, So I have no one to greet when I enter the living room. I am quite saddened , but I know I deserve this. Maybe I should fix dinner before sister wakes up after school. I lock the door behind me and began walking towards school. I take notice of my surroundings and look around. The sky is painfully blue with little to no clouds. I don’t think it would rain today. As I’m walking , there are kids my age riding their bikes and other kids are walking with their friends to school. It feels so peaceful, so beautiful. 

When I got to school , I was welcomed with a lecture about “ what the right time to go home is”. Though if I have to tell the truth, it was a wonderful lecture. It taught me the importance of waiting. If I’d waited a little longer like a good little brother then none of this would have ever happened. Before I head to my seat, I take a book from the bookshelf. The book is about anthropology. Something that sister has got me into recently. I slowly began to take my seat before class actually began but was interrupted by a sudden chill in my spine. Something is watching me. I can feel their gaze bore into the back of my head. I don’t want to turn around. It is highly likely that no one is staring at me and I am just being paranoid, but my curiosity got the better of me and I ended up turning around. No one is staring at me. It is just like I said. Sighing with relief I turn back around and is welcomed with a face full of silver hair. Shocked by the sudden appearance I fell out of my chair and let out a shriek earning stares and a few giggles from my classmates. In embarrassment I started coughing behind my mask. I dislike drawing attention to myself so I quickly sat back in my seat hoping not that many people saw, but my wish was not granted. Now there are even more people staring at me and to top it off it was caused by a certain individual. The girl known as Angie was standing in front of me , smiling as if she didn’t just humiliate me in front of the whole classroom. I don’t stare back at her. I don’t want to give her the attention she wants, but that didn’t stop her. Instead of taking the hint , she grabs my hand and begins shaking it. Disgusted by her actions I tried jerking my hand away from hers unitentally giving her the attention she wanted. 

“Hey , Hey , Hey “ Angie’s high pitched voice pierced through as she continually barked “Heys” at me. I slowly tilted my head towards her. Her head perked up in excitement as she let go of my hand.  
“ Hey Hey mask boy!” She exclaimed as she tilted her body from left to right. “What are you doing by yourself!”  
“ Right now I am reading.” I answer her without even bothering to look directly at her.  
“Ooohh , what kind of book” She exclaimed “ Angie wants to see!” She states as she tries to pry the book from my hand. I raise the book away from her so, it's out of her reach. With her height being where it is , it was very easy to do.  
“Boohoo No fair!” She pouted , but she didn’t look angry at all , she looked rather happy.  
I sigh and set the book down.  
“ Angie , was it” I said as I turned to face her.” don’t you have any friends to bother instead of me?”  
Angie tilted her head a little and gave me this mischievous grin.  
“ Oh but you are my friend, Auta said so” Angie says as she quickly grabs the book while i’m not looking.  
Auta she says.  
I thought she was joking but she looked so serious as she said it. Amused I responded  
“ and who is this Auta person?”  
“ Auta is not a person, Auta is God.”  
Sister had taught me about religion a few months ago. The belief faith in a superhuman controlling power going by the name of god. Some religions have one god. Some religions have more than one god. Some religions even have the same god , just a different set of rules to follow. It is a very fascinating topic, though I don't really believe any of them.  
“ I don’t really care for religion.” I stated , slowly reaching for the book.”So I don’t really understand your God's reasoning for saying we are friends, when we only met each other - ”  
“Oh , but we are!” Angie interrupted “Auta sees a marvelous aura surrounding you and says you would be a perfect friend for Angie.”  
“ And what does your god find so marvelous about my aura .”  
“ I dunno.” She replies bluntly. “ But if Auta says so , it must be true.  
Her face looks completely serious but her tone of voice says otherwise. I can’t help but think she is lying. Of course she’s lying.  
The bell rings abruptly and Angie slowly heads back to her seat, book in hand. I can’t help but feel a chill up my spine as she does so. Class goes on as the teacher teaches us the basics of creating haikus. I don’t know that much about poems , so I listen eagerly to the lesson. Maybe when I fully grasp the art of making one, I can make sister one.


	3. The new girl is a bit weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korekiyo wants to sit alone at lunch, but a certain individual has other plans. Korekiyo learns a bit about Angie.

Class had ended and lunch has now began. Today I forgot my lunch, So I would most likely have to buy lunch from the cafeteria. I walked over to get my lunch from the staff and head over to where I usually sit. Today’s lunch is rice, fish,vegetables, soup and a carton of milk, but the lunch in the cafeteria is not as good as Sisters, so it tastes bitter. At lunchtime many people are seated with their friends and siblings. Since I have neither friends nor a sibling with me at the moment I have chosen a seat in the far back corner of the cafeteria.

I have always sat alone ever since I’ve started school. Watching people from afar to observe their habits and actions is far more interesting than interacting people especially if those people are nuisances. This is my first time eating lunch at school so I am a bit skeptical of the food’s taste. It is usually Sister or me making lunch for myself. I lower my mask so it wouldn’t be bregrimmed with food stains when I ate. I grab my spoon to scoop some rice towards my mouth. As I thought the food is not as good as Sister’s, but it's not terrible either. It wouldn’t hurt to take another bite. I pick up my spoon and began delivering another spoonful of rice towards my mouth, but before I could so the sound of footsteps draw my attention. Without Turning around I head a guess of who it was. I turn to the source of the noise and catch a small figure heading towards my table. She placed her bento down on top of it and sat across from me.  
I lower my head pretending like I was too focused on my food to notice her sit across from me. I positioned my arms way from my food and swiftly lifted my mask to cover my mouth, Hoping she had not seen it down. I take a quick glance to where she is sitting. She doesn’t seem to have noticed. In fact she seems obvious to her surroundings. I move my hand towards my mouth , letting out a forced cough.  
It seems to have got her attention because as I did so , her eyes lit up and she turned towards my direction. Why did she even choose to sit down next to me if she wasn’t going to say anything. Even trying to understand this girl is giving me a migraine.

“Hey ,Mask boy?”  
My face scrunched in annoyance. “ I'd prefer it if you’d didn’t call me that.”  
“ Then what do you prefer Angie to call you then , you haven’t properly introduce yourself to me?”  
What an annoying individual. First she causes attention near me by making me to fall from my chair then calls me by an absurd nickname and pretends we are friends.  
“ I’d prefer it if you’d call me by my last name.”  
“ Which is~”  
“ Shinguji Korekiyo “ She let out a small giggle and began opening her Bento box.  
“ That’s a weird name” She stated rather bluntly “ Shinguji~”  
Now she insults my name. I don’t this conversation to continue anymore than it needs to, but I can’t let such an insult fly. It is after all Sister’s name as well.  
“I’d appreciate if you didn’t insult my name, but what about you ‘Angie’ Isn’t your name a little strange?”  
“ Angie doesn’t think so , Angie’s village often praises Angie’s name.”  
A village. Where is this village.  
“ So you came from a village?”  
Angie didn’t answer instead she began taking some food out of her lunchbox. The box was yellow and was designed so that blue butterflies were plastered everywhere. It was an odd design , but to be honest it’s owner is odd herself. Inside the box were fried fish , An avocado ham sandwich, boba tea and some avocados. What an interesting food choice. Angie bit into her sandwich and began talking.  
“ Angie’s village is on a divine island paradise, where Angie and her people worship Auta.”  
“ your people?” I raised in eye in question. “ So you're like a princess or village chief ?”  
“ No , No, No” Angie answers, laughing at my conclusion. “ Angie is not a princess or anything, Auta has just chosen Angie to be his Vessel.”  
She’s delusional. She says she can speak to her god as if she believes it herself. Fantasy and reality are complete opposites. Doesn’t she know the difference between them. Maybe I should ask her to leave. Anymore of her voice would just give me a headache. I didn’t notice at first, but Angie seemed to be staring at me as if waiting for a response. I placed my hand over my mask and let out a fake cough.  
“ Angie , why was it that you decided to sit by me”  
“ Oooooh , what do you mean by that?”  
“I - I mean there were other tables you could have sat at.”  
“Ahh” Angie let out a quick gasped, and began drinking her boba tea as if trying to dodge my question.  
“ aren’t you going to eat? Angie questioned.  
“Aah!” As if on clue , the school bell rang and the teacher called for everyone to head to class.  
I had completely forgotten where we were, and hadn’t gotten a chance to finish my lunch.  
“Ahh, Shinguji didn’t finish his food!” She gushed. Angie got up from her seat and began placing my bento box into her lunch box. “ It would be ashamed to have to throw away such perfectly good food.”  
“ what are you-”  
“ Angie is simply taking this with her.”  
“ Why ?” I inquired  
“ Don’t worry, the food won’t spill.” Angie reassured as she closed her lunchbox and began to leave the table.  
“That’s not what I was asking!” Korekiyo called to her ,trying to get out of my seat but ended up stumbling abit. She must see or rather heard my distressed because she stopped at the exit and turned to face me.  
” Angie will make sure to give your food back …..after school.” Angie answered.  
After she said that Angie turned around , left the cafeteria and left me sitting at the table alone and dumbfounded. What a strange girl. I don’t want to see her after school, nor do I want to see her ever. She is definitely nothing like sister.  
After lunch I am to head to PE. Due to earlier inconvenience , I ended up running late. I quickly ran to the changing room and got dressed in my gym uniform. The teacher wasn’t too happy about me being late, but decided to ignore me . Everyone else was already outside and dressed in there gym uniforms. They were all staring at me and whispering to each other as I walked outside. I’m usually never late to class, so this may have shocked some of my classmates. I’m not very popular at school, so it doesn’t surprise me that they'd be whispering about me.  
In PE we are playing soccer. I lack many athletic skills , so there is not much I can do but be goalie.


	4. An intriguing encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korekiyo has an intriguing encounter in the gym. Though he'd rather be alone, he begins to enjoy his time there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took so long because I was so conflicted on what characters should be in this chapter.

Gym is the very definition of hell. It's always complete and utter chaos. The game of soccer had stopped but many people in my class decided to keep playing. Others went back to the dressing room to get changed into their uniforms. I had already changed into my uniform and was left alone , sitting on the bleachers in the gym. Most people would wonder if I felt lonely all by myself on the bleachers but in reality I liked sitting alone. The bleachers had a dark corner where you can sit and nobody would notice you. That was my usual spot, or at least it was.   
Once everyone was done playing soccer , I decided to head towards my usual spot, but someone was in my usual spot. A boy wearing glasses. He was my age and dirty blonde hair. He was tall but still shorter than me. Beside him was a girl also my age. She had light blonde hair and wore a fancier dress than other girls in my school. They seem to be an intense debate about something, so I simply stared at them. It was nothing too interesting, just a conversation about a murderer prosumitly our age known as genocider jack. Such a strange conversation to come out the mouths of two individuals who looked like they’ve been sheltered from the world. They must have noticed me staring because the boy began to glare at me in disgust. He pushed up his glasses and began to speak.  
“ if you’re going to stare , you might as well leave!” He said this with so much disgust in his voice. It made me feel a little angry being in his presence, but all of that seemed to fade once the girl with him started squealing. Her eyes sparkled in astonishment. She ran up to me and began babbling nonsense.   
“Such an amazing outfit!!” The girl squealed as she continued to circle me. She seemed truly amazed by my outfit, but I can tell it must've been a lie. She hasn’t seen Sister yet, so she doesn't have anyone to compare me to. What a naive girl she is. The boy must’ve felt left out because he suddenly grabbed the girl away from me and towards him.The scowl never left his face.   
“ Sonia we have to leave, giving a creep like him your time and day is utterly useless.” The boy told the girl. Apparently her name was Sonia.   
“ Is the wonder of a japanese outfit?” She asked in excitement. The boy scoffed. “ No, not everyone would dress as weird as him.”   
His way of speaking made it seem like he knew that for a fact. Everything from this boy’s hair to his clothing made it seem like he looked down on everyone who talked with him. What an interesting individual.   
This conversation was going nowhere so I decided to speak. “ What might be your name”  
The boy scoffed but answered my question. “ My name is Byakuya togami, you may call me togami and togami only”.  
What a demeaning presence he has. Sonia gave a nervous chuckle.  
“ sorry about togami” She stated “My name is Sonia Nevermind, I’m ….well.. “ She began fidgeting her body in a wary manner. “I am the princess of the novoselic kingdom.” She stuttered.  
I brung. my hand towards my mouth and let out a soft gasp. Someone as noble and a princess is attending my school.  
“ Someone as noble as you is attending this school”  
This time Sonia let out an excited chuckle and clapped her hands together.  
“ Yes , I’m only here for a year though, but while i’m here Togami has offered to be my guide”  
“ Not offered , more like had no choice.” Togami snared. “ As the son to the togami family I am expected to guide princess Sonia in order to gain partnership with the Nevermind family.”  
Sonia gave a shocked expression, but quickly changed to a happier one. It seems like she wasn't expecting Togami to say that.   
“ You haven't told us your name” Togami spat. “ It’s only a fair trade for us telling you our name.”  
I wasn’t planning on telling them my name. I don’t really expect to meet them again, but I obliged.  
“ My name is Korekiyo shinguuji.” I told them. My name has no special titles to it like theirs, so It didn’t leave them shocked in the slightest like I had been with theirs.   
“ Korekiyo shinguuji , what an interesting name.” Sonia squealed repeatedly, clapping her hands together. Togami on the other hand showed no emotion and only stared. These two are nothing alike. During our time in gym , Sonia took it upon herself to tell me about her kingdom. Togami sat near us, but other than that he barely said a word.   
The bell ranged a minute later and Sonia and Togami left for their next class. Sonia waving as she left.   
I was about to go to my next class when one of the teachers took me to the side. It seems he wanted to speak with me. By his serious expression , I assumed I was in trouble , but that didn't seem to be the case. The principal told me to wait inside his office. He sat me down in a chair. His expression changed to a more serious one and told me something. Something that made me feel despair.

“ You're sister passed out at her job. I’m afraid she’s been bed ridden at the hospital.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to add a few characters from other games as children. In this chapter we have Sonia and Togami. Two people I'd headcanon as friends. More character's as children will appear in later chapters.


	5. The hallway encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korekiyo waits in the hallway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually enjoyed writing this chapter because I love to write korekiyo's inner thoughts ecspecially when he is now a child so his thoughts have a more childish tinge to them.

I didn’t know how to feel about the news. I knew sister was very sickly but I never expected it to because her to be bed ridden. I was confused and couldn’t find the right words to say. So I stayed quiet. The headmaster took my silence as an understanding of the situation.  
“ I understand that this information is very hard to take in , but we need to ask you a few questions before we send you back to class”  
I gave a simple nod and the headmaster continued “ do you have any other family members.”  
I shook my head in response. “ No, sister is the only one who takes care of me.” even then she was either at work or asleep. I didn’t say that out loud though. Sister had her reasons for giving me so much independence and I doubt he’d understand.   
The headmaster gave me a surprising look before he jotted down something in a notepad he had taken out of his desk drawer. He looked up and smiled at me.  
“Shinguuji , do you have any friends?”  
I shook my head again. “No, I don’t:”  
I never saw a need for having friends. Sister said everyone will one day betray you. That's why it's best to always rely on your family since blood is thicker than water.   
The headmaster chuckled nervously and wrote some more in his notepad. He gave a long sigh and told me to sit outside his room on the bench.  
“ I just need to write a few things down before I can escort you to your next class.” His tone was calm and friendly but I could tell he just wanted me out of his office as soon as possible. I nodded and quietly left the room.   
As I waited on the bench many other students had passed by the office. They were being led by one of the teachers. Some of the students looked like they were headed towards the gym while others looked like they were heading towards the art room. I noticed a familiar person. It was a girl.  
“Nyahaha , It’s Shinguuji~ !!” The girl cheered as she pointed at me. It was Angie.   
I pretended I didn't hear or see her so I turned my head in the other direction. She didn’t buy it and ran out from the group she was in and towards me.  
“ shinguuji , guess what ! guess what!” She exclaimed jumping rapidly from side to side to see my face.  
Pretending not to see her was pointless at this point so I turned to face her. “ What ?.” I made sure that my tone didn’t seem angry. Sister says it’s best not to lose face when troubled.  
Angie giggled in response and sat down on the bench next to me. She seemed excited about something.  
“ Angie made a friend today.” She squeeled. I raised an eyebrow in response. I actually did not believe that she could make any friends due to her personality. She seemed to be too forceful to make any friends. Whoever her friend is seems like a complete idiot.   
I took a deep sigh and stood up from the bench.   
“ ahh ~ Where are you going shinguuji.?”   
“ No where , I’m just going to get a drink of water at the water fountain” I began walking towards the water fountain at the end of the hall and as I did angie got up as well.  
“ Angie will go too” She said or rather panicked. She seemed a little too eager to follow me. The fountain was only down the hall but it seemed like it was more than a mile away. The silence would make many people nervous but not me. I liked the quiet. I’d prefer it over loud noises any day. Though I could use this time if any to ask Angie a few questions that have been on my mind.  
I stopped walking and turned to face her.   
“ Angie.” I hesitated to say anything at first but the question had been aching at my mind ever since yesterday. “ Angie….do you have anyone who takes care of you… at your house I mean.”  
Angie's footsteps had come to a halt. Her face was blank as if what I said caught her off guard.   
She didn’t say anything , only stood there.  
“Angie-”  
But before I could say anymore I heard a voice come from behind me.  
“ YONAGA ANGIE !!” the voice had yelled  
I turned around towards the source of the voice. There stood a girl at the end of the hallway. She had dark brown with a slight green tinge. The girl wore the standard uniform for the art club (Which was just a blue apron tied around her original clothing) and her hair was tied with a white ribbon in two long bunches. She looked extremely livid and staring daggers at both myself and Angie.  
On a side note Angie looked unfazed by the fictional daggers being thrown at her.   
“NYAHAHAHA !!” Angie laughed. “ Hello Chabashira , how are you?!”  
The girl that was apparently chabashira began to huff.   
“ Don’t hello chabashira me !!” The girl shrieked. Great now there’s another annoying bother. I pinched the bridge of my nose and began trying my best to diffuse the situation. I don’t want to risk a letter sent home by one of the teachers for something I especially had no part in.  
“ Excuse me , but can you please lower your voice, many other students are trying to learn in their respective classrooms.” I kept my voice calm and leveled even though I was a little angry from all the screaming the girl was doing. The girl ignored me and kept screaming at Angie , who had apparently decided to hide behind me. I tried again.  
“ Excuse me , chabashira was it, can you please-”  
But before I could finish speaking the girl turned towards me. Her face turned to that of extreme rage. She scoffed and her face turned into that of a sour expression.   
“ I don’t need a male telling me what I can and can’t do.” She scoffed. The girl began walking towards me , grabbed Angie by the hems of her apron and began trying to drag Angie upstairs.  
“ Yonaga , we need to get to class before we get in trouble with Ms. Yukizome again !!” chabashira pleaded. Angie laughed and grabbed onto my leg causing me to lose my balance and trip. I ended up falling on top of both Angie and Chabashira. This is embarrassing. If anyone saw this they would assume that we’re goofing off and skipping class. While that may be true for them though.  
“ Nyahaha!!” Angie cheered. “ Chabashira , Shinguuji this is fun.!”  
“ It's not supposed to be fun,” Chabashira shrieked. “ Get this generated male off of me !!”   
As if on cue , one of the teachers heard the commotion coming from the hallway and slammed opened their classroom door. The teacher was male , he had snowy white hair and wore a white suit.  
“ What is the meaning of this ?” He demanded. His face was stern as if it said he meant buisness. While chabashira and myself looked visibly nervous , Angie on the other hand didn’t seem fazed by his demeaning stare. Her face was pure smiles as if she believed we were not in trouble. She reminded me of Sister in a way. There was a time where the cops had showed up near our house. The neighbors had told them that they heard strange noises coming from our house. Like a child crying and screaming as if it was being beaten. That child was me. I was late coming home due to the train breaking down at the train station. Sister had decided that a physical punishment was in order instead of getting sent to my room. The cops wouldn’t have understood that what I did was bad. They wouldn’t understand that I deserved that punishment so sister lied to them. She smiled ever so gracefully and told them the television had been turned way too loud and that I was watching a psychological horror film. Her smile glistened as she said this. The cops bought the whole story and told my sister next time to tell me to turn my tv down. We didn’t have a television but that was just part of the lie. Angie had that same smile sister did. They both , my sister and her, smiled like they knew they weren’t going to get in trouble. No, what am I thinking. She’s nothing like Sister.  
The door to the principal's office being opened snapped me out of my trance. Apparently the white haired man had been scolding chanashira , Angie, and I. Something about keeping our voice down when other students are working. Though she was still underneath me and Angie , Chabashira looked as if she had been arguing with the white haired man. Scratch that she actually was arguing with him.  
I slowly got up from the pile. Chabashira and Angie followed.   
The principal walked out looking and skimming through some papers as he exited his office. He turned to face towards us. His face didn’t show a hint of anger. He walked near Angie, Chabashira and I, and began to talk.  
“ Ok , shinguuji let’s head to your next class.” He said with a smile as he reached out his hand for me to grab it. I reluctantly grabbed it.   
Before we left the principal quickly whispered something to the white haired man and the white haired man went back inside his classroom. He bent down and began speaking with chabashira and Angie.  
“ young ladies aren't you two suppose to be in class.” He scolded. Chabashira began to get defensive but Angie stepped in to say something.  
“ Do not worry headmaster, Chabashira and I were just going to the bathroom.” Angie beamed. “ see here’s our hall pass!”. Angie grabbed a small slip of paper from her pocket and showed it to the headmaster. It actually was a real hall pass. She must have swiped it from the teacher before she left from the line to the art room.  
On top of being annoying she was also an atrocious liar.   
The principal nodded and gave the hall pass back to her. “ Next time you two are out on a hall pass please keep the noise down, other students are taking a test in these halls.”  
Angie and Chabashira nodded and headed upstairs to the art room leaving myself and the principal in the middle of the hallway. The principal led me to my next class and I quietly sat down in the back of the classroom. Other students in the class were writing an essay about their family and friends and once I got into the classroom I was also expected to write one. So I did. I wrote one about Sister and what she does to care for me. The next few hours of school went by extremely slow. In every class I grew worried about what was happening to Sister at home but I mustn’t lose composure. I need to see Sister as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though I enjoyed writing this chapter , It was so hard to write considering I knew nothing about Tenko's character when writing it. Turns out she was a gremlin as a child, so I wrote her as one.


End file.
